Like Day and Night
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: Fairy Tale AU: Glados is doing her biggest experiment yet: raising two people to have specific personalities. One like day, the other night. A Portal version of the fairy tale The Day Boy and the Night Girl. Humanized everyone, AU, and Chelley.
1. Glados

There once was a kingdom called Aperture. Ruled by King Cave and Queen Caroline, it was a large and beautiful country. They were fair rulers, and everyone in their kingdom was happy. Except for one.

Her name was Glados, and she was the product of science gone wrong. She started as a simple scientist, working for the royal family, until she became to interested in learning. Science overtook her life, and she fled from the palace, and lived in a small castle in the outskirts of Aperture. But, as she kept herself locked up in there, he love for science grew even more. She loved to test anything she could get her hands on, whether it was cats or small robots or even plants. She loved science.

On one particular day, she was in her library, searching for a book of experiments she had misplaced. She hadn't done any experiments in a while, and she was beginning to feel 'The Itch', as she called it. Running her hand over the spines of worn out books, she stopped at one.

"The Sun and the Moon," she said, reading the title. She had read it several times, and it was just simple astronomy facts. However, due to her recent experiment with trying to upload personalities into robots, it intrigued her.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's possible for day and night to have personalities... or rather, personalities to be like day and night..." she thought out loud. The idea put a smile on her face and she rushed to her desk, looking for her blueprints to her favorite robot design.

Suddenly, the thought hit her. Doing this experiment with robots would be too easy. Just reprogramming them to be how she wanted would be too simple for her to consider it actual science.

Humans, however, would be worthy enough for this experiment. It would require training, and raising two people in the right conditions. It would be hard and take many years, but she wanted to do it. For science.

With another smile, Glados pulled an empty notebook off the shelf, and began to plan.


	2. Acquiring Test Subjects

Everything was almost ready. Two separate wings of the castle were prepared, one beautiful and lavishly decorated, and the other dark and depressing. Several servants were hired to help, now all that she needed were two test subjects.

This was the tricky part. She need two people, preferably very young. Drumming her fingers on her desk, she contemplated where to get them.

She soon had an idea, and even though it was downright nasty she went through with it. This is what she did.

She invited several people to her house. The first to be welcomed into her castle was none other than Queen Caroline, who was expecting a baby. She was happy to catch up with Glados, oblivious to her evil plan.

Caroline stayed in the beautiful wing of the castle, and was quite happy there. A few weeks into her stay she had her baby, a healthy little boy. Glados, however told Caroline the child had died shortly after he was born. Heartbroken, Caroline returned home and sadly told Cave the depressing news.

The other visitors was a young couple, Doug and Beth. Glados picked them out because they looked like the most worthless people in the general area, some people who wouldn't be missed. They stayed in the depressing area of the castle. Neither of them knew they were staying in the same castle as their Queen.

Beth was also expecting a child, and she gave birth to a little girl a few weeks after the queen had left the castle. Glados managed things the same as before, telling the couple that the girl had died. The couple left, felling just as sad as their king and queen were.

Glados didn't feel any remorse over what she did, though. It was a truly despicable thing to do, but she didn't mind doing it. It had to be done for science to continue was her reasoning, and none of the servants in the house dared argue with her.

She had named the boy Wheatley, she had remembered Caroline saying that she always wanted a little boy with that name. The girl she named Chell, for no reason in particular.

Finally with everything in place, Glados smiled.

Let the test begin.


	3. How Wheatley Was Raised

Wheatley grew up in the bright side of the castle, and was always doing something. Playing outside, reading, hunting, Glados made sure his days were packed full. He was allowed to do almost anything he wanted, but he did have two rules. One, never in the west side of the castle. Two, never, ever, under an circumstances, stay out after sunset.

Glados took great care to make sure he never anything completely dark. His rooms were painted in bright colors and were always well lit, and most of the time when going outside he had a chaperone who made sure he was home well before dusk.

As he grew up, Wheatley was treated like a prince. Nothing but the best was given to him. Glados hired several people to help with his raising, including Rick, who taught him to hunt and other outdoor activities, Craig, who helped him with his studies, and Spencer, who was just there to be a friend for him. Despite the fact that he was given everything he wanted, Wheatley didn't act spoiled, on the contrary, he was one of the nicest people that you could ever meet.

He was tall and thin, with reddish blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he had somehow picked up a British accent, despite never going anywhere near Europe in his life.

He was bright and energetic, loved life and was a naturally happy person, all of the things Glados associated with the daytime.

Glados was very pleased with the progress she made with him, he truly was becoming a living embodiment of daytime. It was hard, and she had to a lot of 'behind the scenes' work to make sure he never wondered what happened when the sun went down, or that he never wandered to the other side of the caste. He was a curious person, which made her job harder. But she didn't mind.

She knew it would all pay off in the end.


	4. How Chell Was Raised

Chell was raised entirely different than Wheatley was.

While Wheatley was handed everything on a silver platter, Chell was given the bare minimum of things she needed to survive. She was kept on the brink of starvation and was given worn out clothes to wear. She would have no education if it wasn't for the servant assigned to take care of her, Mira, who had a little sympathy for the girl and taught her to read, write, and some simple math. She was shortly found out and reprimanded, and after that Mira was always cold and distant towards Chell.

Chell grew up terribly lonely throughout her whole life. She didn't know of the world beyond the small room she was kept in. Glados kept the room as dim as possible, having it lit with a solitary lantern, and trained Chell to sleep during the day and be awake during night.

Due to her being in darkness all of the time, Chell's skin was very pale, and her gray-blue eyes were very sensitive to light. She had long dark brown hair that was almost never trimmed, and one might consider her pretty, if she wasn't quite as thin as she was, or if she didn't always seemed to be scared. She also happened to be a mute, but Glados wasn't sure why.

Quiet, graceful, and lovely despite her hardships, Glados had raised her to be like night, but with much less care than she did with Wheatley. While Wheatley was given praises and rewards for every little thing, Chell was scolded and punished often, despite not doing anything wrong most of the time. She was forbidden from ever leaving her room, and she had to waste most of her nights daydreaming about a better life.

She and Wheatley were each raised in their separate lives like this for a while, up till they each were about seventeen. But then everything changed.


	5. The Lantern

One thing always fascinated Chell.

The lantern, the one that hung from the ceiling, which she always saw alight, but she never saw the flame. She wasn't quite sure what it was, or how brightness seemed to be radiating off of it. It had always been there, ever since she could remember, yet for some reason it always seemed strange and foreign. She would sit for hours, gazing at it, wondering what it was, where did it come from, and why did it make her happy? She never really stared it unless she was alone.

Glados had given strict orders to Mira long ago, that she should stay with Chell unless Chell was sleep. Glados had thought he orders were always obeyed, but the truth was that Mira could never get into the habit of sleeping through the night, and often left Chell alone for at least half of the night. It was times like that Chell liked to think that the lantern was watching over her. It never want out, while she was awake at least.

Once, while she was alone at night, Chell heard a far off rumbling. She had never heard a noise that she didn't know where it was coming from, and that was one of the first signs of something new beyond her chambers. Then there came a trembling, and then a shaking, and the lantern dropped from its high spot on the ceiling and fell to the floor with a great crash. The sudden rush of darkness made Chell feel like both her eyes were shut tight with hands over them. She sat there, overwhelmed by the darkness, and silently concluded that the darkness had made the shaking, and rushed into the room and knocked the lantern down.

Her lantern now gone, she immediately wanted to get out of her room. She barely knew what out meant, but she wanted it anyways.

Now, there was a curtain covering a recess in the wall, where the few books she owned were kept. From behind that curtain Glados and Mira appeared, and that was where they always vanished. How they cam out of solid wall, Chell had no idea, but clearly the first and only the she could do was feel her way behind the curtain. It was so dark that a cat couldn't have caught the largest of mice, and though Chell could see better than any cat, her eyes were of no use to her now.

As she went she stepped on one of the broken pieces of the lantern. She had never worn shoes or socks before, and while the piece didn't cut her, it still hurt. She knelt down to see what cause her pain, and her hand ran over a piece of the lantern, followed by the other half.

Then then realized that the lamp was dead, and that the darkness killed the lantern. No, it wasn't the lantern that was dead, for all that made it a lantern was gone, namely the bright shining part. The shining part must have been the thing that went out, and Chell was determined to find it.

She set the parts of the lantern down and stood, and walked to where the wall was.

She had never in her entire life tried to leave, and she didn't even know how, in instinctively she began to move her hands over one of the walls behind the curtain, half expecting them to go into, as she expected Glados and Mira did. But the wall repelled her with its hardness, so she turned to the opposite wall. In doing so, she set her foot on a small piece of lifted stone, and, as it met sharply with the spot already hurt by the lantern piece, she fell forward with her outstretched hands towards the wall.

Something gave way, and she tumbled out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, due to the lack of people seeing this story, I moved it from the Portal/Fairy Tale's crossover section, and into the Portal category.

This is a Portal version of a fairy tale, which is why the chapters are short and everything is kinda vague, I'm trying to write in a fairy tale style. Anybody who doesn't like the shortness or vagueness or the impossibilities of later actions can just refer to the fact that this is a fairy tale and that it's supposed to be like that.

Review maybe?


	6. Out

**A/N: **This chapter was so relaxing to write. It's my favorite so far. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

* * *

But, sadly, _out_ was very much like _in,_ for the same enemy, the darkness, was there too. But in a few minutes, a firefly had happened to have wandered in from the garden flew by. Chell saw the tiny speck in the distance, and watched it as it moved forward, its light coming with it. Chell was fascinated by it, having never seen a firefly before.

She followed it, which, like herself, was looking for the way out. She supposed it fascinated her because it's soft glow reminded her of her lantern. And the fact that it might try to get out too.

The firefly lead her up a set of stairs, which Chell enjoyed climbing, when suddenly the firefly's light winked out. Though she didn't know it, that was a very luck thing for Chell. It it had continued to glow, then it would have lead her up the flight of stairs, and into a small room, which Glados was currently in.

Chell reached her hands out, trying to feel for something, when her hand ran across a doorknob. After much trying, the door opened.

Chell gasped.

The door opened to a large room, a very, very large room. So large she couldn't see the ceiling, even the few walls didn't reach. The walls were short, it looked as if they didn't even try to reach the ceiling. And it looked as if there was more over the walls. There was a rusty metal door on the wall farthest from her, and Chell ignored it. The place surrounding her was too breathtaking. Strange things, looking like thin green ropes, covered the walls. The floor was covered with small green spikes. There were patches of small circles of color, held high on green sticks. Her eyes drifted up to the impossible ceiling, and she saw something. A large circle hanging in the air. Dozens of smaller specks surrounded it, but the circle stood out the most. Gray-white with several dents in it, it stayed where it was, illuminating the room. Still looking up at the circle, Chell unconsciously took a step forward, and shut the door behind her.

The girl who never left the castle stood in the calm garden that was bathed in moonlight.

_It's just like my lantern, _she thought after a while, _No, it's much greater than my lantern. The smaller ones are like my lantern, but not the great one._

It was a long time before Chell was able to tear her eyes away from the moon, and she looked over the garden with interest. She soon found the small spikes on the ground didn't hurt at all, despite their appearance, and she walked around the garden.

She touched everything, felt the velvety texture of flowers, the roughness of the vines, the smoothness of the rock walls. She felt a smooth sensation run over her, the air that rushed over her in small bursts. She wished she could reach up and touch the great lantern, but she soon found that to be sadly impossible, no matter how tall she stretched.

She eventually sat on the grass, and then laid down. She loved the difference between the warm, _living_, room and the small, cold, room she lived in. She took a deep breath of fresh nighttime air, and a thought hit her.

_They lied. There is something beyond my room, and Glados and Mira lied about it. They didn't want me to see this, but why? It seems perfect and innocent enough. And me being here can't cause any harm, can it?_

Chell's eyes turned to the moon again, and she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

_I won't tell them. This place is mine, and that's how it will stay. Even if I have to keep it secret for a thousand years, it will always be mine._


End file.
